wolvesofthebeyondrpfandomcom-20200214-history
War1/Roleplay
Here you can roleplay in the first war in the Beyond. Roleplay Lupa perked her ears at the wolves rushing towards the ring. 04:01, July 12, 2013 (UTC) "Why can't you tell us?" Flower asked Luna. "I'm not supposed to," she replied. Then all of the wolves smelled and heard the outclanners, MacAonairs, and MacMoras coming. Luna stood up shakily and then shook herself of the water on her fur. She seemed to have a white glow about her. Her ears turned back to normal. She howled in a beautiful but commanding note, "Ahhoooooo garrooo!" Summon your marrow! 'The Watch wolves, MacNearts, and miscellaneous wolves all howled the cry, "We will win!" Luna of the MacNabs (talk) 12:08, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Mayla lost sight of Sweetbriar. The Short-eared owl was fading in the moonlight. Anxiously, she turned. She frowned. What had happened to Luna? Her fur seemed to glow.--- Kinkajou knew that she was too young to fight, but she could resist the ''jaunyx. ''There was bound to be vyrrwolves out there. ♞☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄ Pieces of a dream... Aspen howled along with the older wolves, off-key. Aulus swished farther into the deep water, bubbles formed at the surface. 17:30, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Mayla threw her head up, and howled. Please, Lupus, Glaux and Ursus, let him be safe! --- Kinkajou listened to Mayla's howl, thinking how melodious and sonorous it was.♞☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄ Pieces of a dream... Aulus's black body reached the surfuce. 17:38, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Mayla suddenly remembered Broekk. ''By Lupus! I have to check up on her!---Kinkajou had wandered away. Everyone was so preoccupied and distracted by this war, they didn't notice. Suddenly, the ground vanished from under her paws, and she was sent plummeting into a hole. She landed in a pool of water with a splash. "Oh, great." she muttered to herself.♞☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄ Pieces of a dream... Aulus was close to death. 17:49, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Kinkajou blinked. She had tried to get out, only to fall into a tunnel, into an underground river. Moonlight was washed around her. Also around her, were talons. A Short-eared female owl looked down at her with tawny gold-brown eyes. "I'm Sweetbriar! Stay here, whilst I help Aulus!" Kinkajou was set down. Was that how owls felt? It had been breathtaking, the feeling of being carried by an owl. She saw the owl hovering over the river. Suddenly, she plunged her talons into the water, tugging at sodden fur. Aulus! ''Kinkajou leapt into the river to help, nudging Aulus toward the bank as the owl dragged Aulus along.---Mayla raced through the forest. Rain concealed her scent.♞☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄ Pieces of a dream... The first of the enemies crashed through the brush. Fighting began. Luna's paws grew long claws and her teeth extended into fangs. Her paws turned blue, her ears pink, tail tip purple, and whole body glowed.--- Flower knew Luna wasn't a ''vyrrwolf, so what could she be? --- Shadow looked at Luna running effortlessly. He noticed Luna's eyes were a glimmering yellow. He then knew it: Luna is a star wolf! But is she a gyre soul? '' Luna of the MacNabs (talk) 20:51, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Mayla ran, her lungs screaming as she struggled to breathe through the effort of running. Suddenly, an outclanner rammed into her side. They were sent somersaulting into some bushes. He snapped at her throat, and she struggled to push him away. She sank her fangs into his throat, until the light from his eyes faded as he died. Mayla flung him away, and ran, drops of blood on her creamy muzzle.---Kinkajou sqeauked in relief as Aulus opened his eyes. "You're alive!" she sqeauked. Sweetbriar let out a relieved sigh, and then she rose into the air. "Come on! There's a war going on! Kinkajou, I'll carry you. Aulus, are you strong enough to run?"♞☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄ Pieces of a dream... Aulus barely nodded and stood up on all fours. He gained all his strength to find Mayla. 23:17, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Hauska noticed Enum in the group. He ran up to him, and asked, "Why are your wolves not helping? Why are they helping the outclanners?" "It's because I asked them to. These wolves stole Broekk, and the leader of the outclanners promised me I would get her back if we won," Enum replied. Hauska looked surprised. "Why would they steal your own pup?" Enum looked downwards. "I don't know," he lied. "I will find Broekk and return her to you, and I'll make sure to punish the wolves who stole her," Hauska promised. 'Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 23:47, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Typth's ears picked up the conversation. "Pardon me, chieftains," he said, making a submission posture. He didn't want the MacNearts against the good wolves. "Can I say something?" Luna of the MacNabs (talk) 00:03, July 13, 2013 (UTC) "Yes, cer-" Hauska was interrupted by Enum. "I'm sorry, but we're speaking now. I bet your friends need help." A vyrrwolf pounced on Hauska. "Hey! Get off of him!" Enum shouted. The vyrrwolf ''got up, grumbling. "What about this wolf?" he asked, meaning Typth. 'Edme's Here!!! '''Happy Endings!!! 00:19, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Mayla bursted into the place where Broekk had been left. She was horrifyed to find her gone. "Broekk!" she screeched. "Where are you?"♞☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄ Pieces of a dream... Typth sighed and trembled at the sight of the'' vyrrwolf''. He regained his composure when he saw Flower hiding among the bushes. Had she gained weight had he last seen her? "Honorable chieftain Hauska, Enum is a liar! He hurt his own daughter who only has half a tail now! And we have plenty of witnesses to that! He's manipulating his own clan, too!" Luna of the MacNabs (talk) 16:11, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Mayla had calmed down enough to find the scent of a vyrrwolf. She followed the scent, her nose to the ground, her ears flat with fear.---Kinkajou felt joy in Sweetbriar's talons, Aulus running below. Was this how owls felt, everytime they flew?♞☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄ Pieces of a dream...